Breakaway
by Independent Angel
Summary: Theresa keeps seeing things. Jay's gone. Will her Clairvoyance find him? What if he's dead and it's too late?


Theresa sings the first verse of Breakaway. It was the song Jay taught her, and it was her favourite.

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down   
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)."

She looks at a picture ; it's Jay, her best friend, and her. They're both holding hands, in a beach. She

touches it, wishing Jay was here.

But he wasn't.

He was missing three days ago. People tell her he's dead. They tell her to let go. To breakaway.

But she never did.

She kept telling herself he was still alive.

Theresa was 18, and a super star. Her life changed so much.

She walked out of her bedroom, and into an elevator. Two bodyguards stood behind her.

She would rather have Jay beside her instead.

Theresa walked out of the elevator and opened the door for herself. One man opened the limo's door, and walked in. Theresa then a flashback. A dreadful one.

_Theresa was driving in her car, singing to "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. She then noticed an empty road, and suspected something unusual. She looked everywhere. _

_Garbage. _

_It was everywhere. Junk was piled up in every corner. As she drove, she then noticed a poster with Jay's picture on it and big lettering with the words, "MISSING"._

Theresa snapped out of it, and looked outside her window. People were screaming in excitement. It must have been the fact that she was a celebrity. Theresa began singing Breakaway to herself. It started to clam her down.

"Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out," -Theresa softly blew and created moist on the window.-  
"Felt like no one could hear me," -She started writing Jay's name-  
"Wanted to belong here," -She starts writing the left side of a heart-  
"But something felt so wrong here," -Starts writing the left part but doesn't finish yet-  
"So I prayed,"-Almost touches the end tip- "I could break away,"-Almost touches the end tip and

A white light appears in her eyes while someone opens the door.-

Theresa steps into a red rug. People are cheering, and asking for autographs.

She then starts to sing the chorus but none seems to hear her.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly," -Begins to sign-

"I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change," -Gets a flash of Jay some where in the crowd. Her guard is saying, 'Hurry up, Miss,' over and over.-

"And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change," -She spins and makes a pose for a cameras-

"And breakaway."

Theresa walks into the theaters. She was in a movie. It was about her life, and what had happened to Jay. The actor who played him was really good, but never was Jay.

She begins to sing again, with no one hearing her.

"Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean," -Bodyguard calls her. Theresa is a FBI an is on the case of looking Jay. She's apparently working alone.-

"Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway."

She catches a plane to England. She's going to look for him, since people had reported seeing a man with brown hair and brown eyes, being harassed nearly to death.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky," -She's singing. She's trying to calm herself down-

"And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk," -Prepares to jump-

"Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway," -Jumps-

"Buildings with a hundred floors," -She's singing in her head, trying to maintain her emotions-  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but   
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway," -Theresa bursts through the doors from the ceiling-

"I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly," -She knocks out 2 guards and run to an old door-  
"Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye," -Sees Jay and hugs him as tight as she can-  
"I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change,"-Theresa drives to a highway where other FBI's tell them to not look at an explosion-

"And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change,"

-Normal self sings- "And breakaway."

Celebrity self- "Breakaway."

Jay looks into Theresa's eyes and gives her one kiss. As he does this, one more word is spoken in Theresa's head.

"Breakaway."


End file.
